Unknown Matchmaker
by Diana7
Summary: Hermoine and Draco want each other,but neither will admit,even to themselves.But when a new program at HG brings them together without them knowing it, will they finally admit,and will they be accepted if they do?
1. Default Chapter

7TH Year

"Hermoine!!!  Wake up!!  It's almost 9; your supply list and a letter from Professor McGonagall just arrived."

"It's here????????  Oh my gosh!   Can you bring it up here??  Please?? "

After her mother brought up the letter, she ripped it open and read about  " an exciting new program that would be started this year, called match maker. All the details would be given out later. And it would be hosted by the new head boy- Alex Mathis- hufflepuff, and the new head girl- Hermoine Granger- Gryfindor.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be head girl!!"  She took the badge out of the envolope and stared at it.

"Come on Hermoine we have to go. It wouldn't set a good example if the head girl didn't even have all of her supplies when she went back to school!"

She got her clothes together and went to look in the mirror in the bathroom. She had finally learned how to accept herself. She had went to a muggle hair shop while she was on summer vacation and had gotten her hair straightened, and had an older muggle cousin show her how to wear her makeup. She had also gone shopping over the holidays and had gotten some awesome new clothes.

She had a nice figure but didn't flaunt it like she was better than every body else.

She was shaken out of her daze, in which she had been dreaming of a certain boy thinking these things about her when her mom started yelling again.

But as she got in the shower she couldn't think of whom that certain boy was. She new she had met him before but she couldn't put her finger on who this perfect guy actually was.

About an hour later, her mother and she were walking around Diagon alley, when she spotted Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

She waved as they walked over. She gave them all a hug, and when she came to Harry, he wouldn't let her go. She found out later from Ginny that Harry was madly in love with her and had talked about her all during his summer stay at the Weaselys.

This made her a little uneasy because she didn't think of Harry that way, she thought of him more like a brother.

They were not surprised to hear that she had gotten head girl but everybody was quite shocked to hear that Alex Mathis had gotten head boy. Every body had assumed that rightfully Harry would get it, or that Draco would get it because of whom his father was. Now Hermoine was extremely glad that Harry hadn't gotten it with the news she had just found out from Ginny, but to her surprise she was extremely regretful that Draco hadn't gotten it.

Just minutes later she saw Draco, and she got butterflies in her stomach as he looked over at her and smiled. She went off by herself hoping that he would come over and talk to her. She was in Flourish and Blotts, and she saw him walk in the door out of the corner of her eye.

She put her hands on her hips, and pulled her shirt up slightly so he could see her hips.

She had her hands on a shelf in front oh her, spread a little apart, when he came and slipped between them where he was looking her right in the face

"Damn granger" he drawled. "You're looking pretty damn good!!"  She looked up at him "Your not looking to bad yourself." He had cut his hair and didn't have it all slicked back any more and had gotten somewhat of a tan, which made his silver eyes stand out even more.

He stared into her eyes, then he slowly moved in and kissed her and to her surprise she was kissing him back. Her arms had moved from the shelf to the back of his neck, and he had his hands on her hips.

They pulled apart much to there disliking, and he whispered in her ear, "I gotta go, but we'll see where we are when after school starts." So, with a quick peck on the cheek and a backwards look at her which she could tell was filled with longing, he was gone.

A/N- Hey readers! I hope you like it. If you do review, and if you think I need to do something different tell me!! Thank you!!!

Love,

Diana


	2. Formal or not?

"I can't believe she fell for it!!!" Pansy Parkinson squealed, trying to catch her breath.

"But Draky Poo, you actually looked like you were enjoying it! You are such a great actor. I am so proud of myself for coming up with that bet!"

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me THAT???? My name is DRACO. You got it?"

Yea Drak.  Draco. But you know I only do it because I love you. I mean you _are_ my boyfriend and all. It never makes you that mad when I call you that. If I didn't know better than I would actually think you _liked_ that stupid mud blood."

"Don't call her….   I mean don't ever say that." What would my father think if he knew that I actually enjoyed kissing a muggle born? Or that I was actually thinking about seeing what happened with us when school started. No. I could never do that. I have to make her hate me, so she'll stay away from me, because if she gives me that smile again I will never be able to say no to her. She just looks so damn good; I wasn't lying when I told her that.

Meanwhile…

Why is he talking to Pansy like that? And did she just say that he was her boyfriend? I should have known better than to trust a Malfoy. But he looks so good, and is such a good kisser. He was the guy I was thinking about this morning before I got in the shower.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry running up behind her and putting his arm around her sholders she shrugged him off, and gave him a dirty look.

He looked so hurt that she felt bad. She walked over to him." I'm sorry Harry; I thought you were someone else! You just caught me off guard."

She had at first thought that it was Draco and it mad her mad because of what she had just heard Pansy say.

Harry smiled at her." It's all right 'moine. Then he put his arm back around her shoulders. It made her really uncomfortable, and she found herself whishing that it _was_ Draco, but she quickly pushed that thought out of her head. He probably just kissssed her to prove that he could.

"Well, Hermoine think that after we all get a drink at the Three Broomsticks, that we will be having to leave. That's _after_ we get one more thing," she said with a hint of secrecy in her voice.

Hermoine look puzzled." But we have everything on my list."

"Not everything, Professor McGonagall wrote to me also, and told me that there will be a special program and that you would need a formal dress, so I figured I would go ahead and get for you, as a present for becoming head girl."

Hermoines face lit up at the thought of getting a beautiful formal dress. She had always wanted on and was jealous of her muggle friends whom she had heard talking about formal dress that they had at muggle schools, and now she would finally get to have her own.!!

Her and her mother returned to their beautiful 2 story red brick home about 2 hours later, with Hermoine carrying a large box very proudly.

"I can't believe that it's actually mine," she said as she modeled her new dress for her father after she got home.

It was a turqoise green dress that went to the floor. On one shoulder it was a 3-inch wide strap, and on the other shoulder it was bare. It had glitter going down in swirly line.

It set off her tan nicely, and made her look a couple years older than the 17 she really was.

Draco had also been forced to buy something formal even though he already had plenty of suits. But when he was trying them on he couldn't help but wonder what Hermoine would think of him in it, and how beautiful she would be in one of the dresses that he saw in the store. Then he realized how truly ugly pansy was. She was trying on a dress which happened to be the same one Hermoine had bought and she looked horrible, her fat was hanging out every where, and she was so pale that she looked like she would glow if the light were turned out.

"What about this one Pansy?" he asked holding up a huge white billowing dress that was closer to her size, 10, instead of the size 5 she was trying on. It would totally cover her whole body, and he thought that would be a very good idea. 

"Draco." She yelled. "Your acting like you think this dress is too small for me!"

"That is exactly what I think, infact it's about 5 sizes to small, and you need to cover up that pale blubber or yours!" It took all he could do not to bust out laughing when he saw the look on her face.

"But Draky I'm your girl friend, don't you like seeing me with almost no clothes on? You should want to see me with no clothes on, but I haven't pushed you into that."

"No Pansy, your not my girl friend, and it is a truly terrifying sight to see you with that on, and I think I would die of shock if I saw you with no clothes on"

She was almost crying as he turned to pay for his suit and leave

"Oh, and by the way, don't call me Draky."

He left and she sat there crying. His father might be a little mad because he was no longer dating Pansy, because it really helped wizard family relations, but the only girl he could think about was hermoine. No matter how hard he tried he could not get her out of his head.

Little did he know, she was going through the same thing, but worse.

A/N- Cliff Hanger! Sorry Guys! If you want me to keep writing it, REVIEW!!!  PLEASE???  I should update quickly, I love writing!!  If you want me to change something, let me know!!


	3. Author Notes

A/N-  I know Draco and Hermoine seem out of character right now, but it will be explained in later chapters. 

It is rated R for later chapters, cause I basically already have the story planned out. This is my first fik so please stay with me.

Sucker forHermoineDraco-  I know what you mean, but I promise I will explain why they are acting different


	4. Disclaimer

Disclaimer- I for got to do this when I started, But no, Unfortunately I do not own Harry potter, or any thing related, other wise I would be really rich, and not having to do second hand story's. I am NOT making any money from this.


	5. Why me?

Why me??

Hermoine sat in her bedroom wondering what had happened to her. She had just finished packing her stuff in her trunk, and for some reason she kept thinking about Draco. She had hated him as long as she had known him, then all of the sudden she finds herself kissing him and thinking he was cute? In a way she understood, because she knew the way Draco was treated. She didn't know how she knew but she did.

One night she had a dream but it was so real. She could see Locus, and he was beating Draco, because he wasn't what the Dark Lord wanted. She could also fell what he felt. He was scared… And so was she. But she had forgotten about it until she saw him today.

As she was trying to come up with other reasons for why she liked him, she started thinking about how every one thought that she didn't really want a romantic relationship because she was to busy with her school. But she really did. She had dated Seamus and Dean for a while, and everyone expected her to go out with Harry now that he liked her because no girl ever said no to Harry. But she wanted to do something that wasn't expected. She wanted to do something that would shock people and show them how she really felt.

Draco was her perfect image of that. Everyone in Hog Warts knew that they hated each other, and would be totally shocked if they got together, or at least became friends.

' Why does it have to be me that is the reliable one? Why do I have to do the sensible thing and have to worry about school and not have time for boys?'

Meanwhile at the Malfoy manner-

"I'm home," Draco, yelled from the dinning room as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Not that any one cares" he said out loud really more to himself because he knew that his comings and goings were among the least important things to his father.

"It doesn't matter what I do or how I fell just as long as I don't disgrace the family or displease the dark lord. God knows there's nothing as bad as that' He thought sarcastically.

He went to find his mother to show her the suit he had bought and to talk to her about Pansy. She was the only person in the world that actually cared for him. She couldn't show it in front of her husband, bit Draco was the most important thing to her.

After he talked with his mother he went to his room and tried to figure out why he liked Hermoine, A mud blood, of all people.

He couldn't figure it out so he went down stars for a meeting with his father and lord Voledmort. He really didn't listen much to what was being said until he heard the name that always made him reel with anger- Harry Potter- and it was then that he figured out why he like Hermoine.

More than anything else in the world he wanted somebody to care about him- the way that Hermoine cared about Potty and Weasel, and any thing he could do that would make his father mad and make him possibly disown him where he could start a new life on his own was a definite plus, and Hermoine took care of all of that. 

For a little while he let himself slip into a daydream. He dreamed about what it would be like to not have to worry about what his father thought and not have to put up with his beatings. Where he could live a new life with just him and hermoine. Have her care for him the way she cared for potty and weasel.

But he knew it would never happen. His father wouldn't just disown him if he ever found out about something like that. He would make Draco Kill Hermoine, the Lucius would kill Draco.

He made himself put her out of his mind, because if he got caught being distracted and the Dark Lord or his father questioned him, he could not lie because bother were masters of occlumency. But during his sleeping Hours she returned to his thoughts, and when he awoke in the morning he couldn't put her out of his mind not matter how hard he tried. The thought that he would see her in a few hours made him have butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't eat.


	6. Draco is WHAT?

When Hermoine awoke the next morning she had a felling of excitement and at the same time dread but she couldn't figure out why.

"Oh yea, I start back to school today. And I have to see Draco." 'I almost fell excited about seeing him, but I shouldn't because he doesn't like me, and even if he did it would never work out.' That was all she could think about while she got up and went into the bathroom to shower.

'Why did he have to kiss me yesterday?'  "But you kissed him back" she said out loud.

"Who kissed whom back?" her mother asked as she came into Heroines room.

" Oh nothing." She said quickly as her face turned bright red.

A small smile came to her face as she pictured Harry's and Ron's expressions if they new she had kissed Draco, and actually wanted to do it again.

'But I don't really like him' she told herself. 'He doesn't even know me, but then again nobody really does, other than me. Everyone thinks I'm just a goody who doesn't need anybody to love because I have my books. Well, I'll prove them wrong. But I will have to stop thinking about Draco because he would never like me and I don't really know him and there are just so many things that just wouldn't work.'

She quickly got her stuff together and walked down stairs so they could leave for the station.

"OKEN, come get my stuff. I'm ready to leave. If you don't hurry i'm going to be late."

The house elf hurriedly gathered his young masters things and carried them down stairs to the awaiting carriage.

There was one more important thing he had to get, but he couldn't put this in his trunk. It was too important. He went over to his closest and muttered a spell under his breath, and a large shelf came into view. He reached to the very top and pulled out a small box.

It had been a going away present from his mother. She had told him to put on the necklace as soon as he was away from the Malfoy manner and to never take it off until he had to come home. She had said that when he was truly in love that the heart shaped pendent would turn from the dingy gray that is presently was, to a bright red, and when it did, to give it to the girl that he loved, and it would keep her safe.

She had said that it would even keep the girl safe from his father. He didn't yet realize how important that would be to his one true love, but his mother had a feeling, and would gladly kill her husband before he took happiness away from her son. Although she had been born into a pure blood family and put up the front that she didn't want her son hanging around with  'Mudbloods ' as her husband called them, she had once fallen in love with a muggle born in her 7th year at hog warts, but her family did not accept him, and she had been forced to marry Lucius even though the sight of him madder her sick.

Unknown to Draco, his mother had seen him with Hermoine the day before, and being quit well at Occlumency herself (unknown to her husband and the dark lord) she knew that he did actually like her. Therefore she told him not to worry about bloodlines, and he was thinking about just that as his carriage carried him to kings cross-station.

"Bye Mum! I'll miss you. Bye Dad! I'll write both of you as soon as I get a chance and tell you about everything."

She quickly hugged both of her parents goodbye, the boarded the train so she could save Harry, Ron, and Ginny a seat. She would not be with them for the greater part of the journey because she had a meeting in the H/B-H/G car, which would more than likely take most of the journey to Hog Warts. She was now glad that Alex had gotten head boy instead of Draco because she would be too distracted.

As soon as Harry and the gang came into the car, she quickly said goodbye to them all and went to her carriage. When she got there Alex wasn't there yet, but to her surprise Professor McGonagall and Draco were. She looked at them questioningly.

"Um Professor, I thought that the only people that were allowed in here were the heads?" She took a quick look at Draco and he looked quiet shocked him self.

"Well, I am extremely sorry to inform you of this news, but Alex Mathis was killed in a muggle car accident 2 days ago, and therefore will not be able to take over the head boy position, so we gave it to the runner up. Draco Malfoy."Professor McGonagall told he quickly. "So I'll leave you two to talk about the current matters at hand." She was gone with a small pop as she disaperated to out side of hog warts grounds.

"Um, well, um I guess we can um go over the schedules for hall patrol" Hermoine stuttered.

"Actually, I was thinking we needed to talk about what happened yesterday in Diagon alley." He said easily. It was taking all he had to remain cool.

"Yea, um I guess we should. We don't need to be uncomfortable around each other, after all we will be living in very close quarters, and will be spending a lot of time together."

"I didn't mean to kiss you. It just happened, and I won't let it happen again." He lied

"Oh um ok" she said hoping he wouldn't see the hurt look on her face

They sat in silence most of the journey, and finally climbed off of the train and up to the front to the H/B and H/G carriage.

After the sorting feast they were taking up to there room.

After Filch lead them to the portrait that was there's he told them to figure out a password together and then say it clearly to the door, and that would be there pass word for the year.

"Um what do you want the pass word to be" hermoine timidly asked

He thought it was adorable how she stuttered around him and he could tell that she was just as unsorry as there kiss the day before as he was.

He looked straight into her eyes, and said "Beautiful Honey"

After a second she realized what he was talking about then she blushed.

He looked at the door and said "beautiful Honey" and the portrait swung open to reveal a massive common room with 2 large over stuffed sofas and multiple large chairs in front of a huge fireplace.

At the other side of the room was large spiral staircases that lead up to two doors, one labeled Head Boy and the other Labeled Head girl. There was a door that lead off to the right from the common room and one to the left.

He looked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes and said "wana explore?"

"Sure" she replied  " right or left?" she asked

"Um, Left first then right" so they walked to the left and opened the door to reveal a very large library.

Next they went to the right and walked through the door into a bathroom with two showers, a large bathtub, and two sinks.

" I think i'm going to go-ahead and take a shower," he quickly said as he sensed that she was about to say the same thing.

"UH Draco!" she said then Laughed." I was just about to say that!'

"Well how about we wear our swim suit in there and take them off to bathe, then put them back on again before we get out?"

"O.K." she agreed." I'll go change"

As soon as she left he went over to his shower and out a binding spell on the door so it wouldn't open. Then he quickly went up to his room to change. When he opened the door he was amazed at how beautiful it was, but didn't have time to worry about it. His main goal was to get into the same shower as Granger. ' You don't really care about her, your just using her.' He thought to him self. 'Or am I just saying that to make myself believe that? I'm still calling her granger so I must be ok'

Hermoine was in her room marveling at how gorgeous it was, and then she snapped back to reality when she heard Draco run up to his room. She went over to her trunk and picked out a hot pink string bikini, that before last summer she would have never worn and quickly slipped it on the went into her make up bag and put on some pink lip gloss and some happy perfume.

She wrapped a towel around herself and walked back down to the bathroom. When she got down there Draco was already in the shower that she had mentally claimed, so she walked over to the other one and tried to open the door but it was stuck.

She walked over to Dracos shower and knocked on the door.

"Um Draco? My shower door wont open, do you think that when your done I could use yours?"

"Come on in" he said as he opened the door.

She just stood there and stared at him for a minute. She never knew he had muscles like that. It mad her forget all about trying to forget him as she dropped the towel and climbed into the shower with him.

A/N- O.k.  Here is where I need your advice. Do you want them to try to ignore their feelings for each other some more, or do you want them to go ahead and admit that they like each other? It can go either way, and I don't know which way would be better so I need your reviews to help me decide. Oh yea, if any of you are writing a fik tell me the story and I'll read it. And if you give me a review I'll give you one! This is my first fik so please stick with me. I am open to any and all suggestions! I need it! Thank you for reading. Now you see that little box at the bottom of this screen that says submit review, click on it then type something to me, and also check the little boxes that's says add story to favorites!  Thank you and Good Night.  Elvis has left the building. Oh sorry. I got a little carried away there!!  Lol!!


	7. It won't work

He moved to the back of the shower to let her get under the water so she could wet her hair. He couldn't help but notice how good she looked. She had the perfect body and was so innocent.

She noticed him staring at her and smiled. She started to walk over to him, and then she noticed him tense up.

He stood there as he watched her moving toward him. And then he decided that he couldn't let this happen. It would make to much trouble for her. His life was to complicate, and it would ruin hers.

She looked hurt, and he looked down as he tried to decide how to explain it to her.

"Look. You don't understand my life. If we were together, it would only cause problems for you. If my father found out he would hurt you and it would not be worth it."

"Well, if you fell that way, then I guess your right." she said in a hurt voice and walked out of the shower.

He looked after her and knew that this was how it had to be for her safety. He turned the water off and walked out of the shower up to his room. He sat down on his bed, and whished that there was some way he could be with Hermoine.

As Hermoine sat in her room she heard Draco slam his door. 'It wasn't meant to be' she told her self. ' We need to have a professional relationship. We are going to have to work together and we don't need to have distractions like that between us.'

She heard Draco go back downstairs, so she went down to the common room, and when she got down there she acted like everything was normal. She sat down in the chair across from him. "What nights are you free for hall patrol?"

"When ever. I don't care." He said with attitude

"LOOK.O.K. I know you don't like me and you were just trying to make me feel better, but we do have to work together weather you like it or not, so you just need to get over your self."

"Actually I do like you, and I wasn't just trying to make you fell better, but My father would kill you if he found put that we were together. I'm sorry, but I can't help it, no matter how much I want to."

They worked out the schedule for the night patrol, and then Hermoine went to bed, while Draco sat in front of the fire thinking about why every time he had a chance for happiness it had to be taken away from him.

After about 2 hours he finally went up to bed, but wasn't able to go to sleep. He kept tossing and turning and any time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the hurt look on Hermoine's face.

Hermoine was going through the same thing in her room. 'Why cant I get him out of my head? I have to make myself forget about him. Like he said, it just won't work.'

The next morning there was an owl waiting for them from professor Dumbledore.

"After you finish with you classes today, please come up to my office- which ofcourse you know where it is Hermoine! - The password is Chocolate Frog. I would like to tell you both about the new matchmaking program. Thank you very much"

Dumbledore

So, after they finished with there classes Hermoine told Harry that she would be a little late for dinner, and then started to walk towards Dumbledore's office. Up ahead she saw Draco.

"You look lost Malfoy," she yelled down the hall

He turned around and stared at her. She had paused by a window and the light from the setting sun was reflecting off of her face and hair. She looked like an angel.

"Well, you are the one that knows where it is" he replied after a couple of seconds.

"Come on. I'll show you." They walked a little farther down the hall then took two rights and at the end of the hall on the right stood the stone gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frog" she spoke up to the stone.

The gargoyle jumped aside to revel a moving spiral staircase.

"Well, come on." She said to Draco as she climbed onto the staircase.

When she reached the top she knocked on the door, and heard the professor tell them to enter.

"Ah, I have been expecting you." He said as they came into view

"I would like to tell you about our new match maker program, but please do not mention this to the other student yet for I will   not be telling them for a couple more days. First, you will fill out a sheet with your like and dislikes and general information about you, then the person that has the person of the opposite sex that has the most in common with you will be selected, and you the two selected will be going on a romantic date together, but the twist is, you will not know who the person you are going out with will be until the morning after our date. You will not be able to see the face of your match and your voices will be changed, and the spell that is put on you to change your voice will not let you say anything to give away who you are. Now if you will, will you both please go to opposite sides of the room, and go ahead and fill out your forms?  Oh yes, the ink on the form will turn red if you lie, so I would discourage that!"


	8. Getting together

Disclaimer- No I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Hermoine sat in the corner of Dumbledore's office, trying to fill out a survey about what she liked with out lying. She looked across the room where Draco sat, and wondered if he had the same small hope that they would be matched up. 'Of corse he isn't. I have got to get him out of my mind. I will find the perfect guy through this program, and I will be able to forget about him the same way he has forgotten about me.'

But across the room Draco was trying to convince himself of the same things, as he looked up to see her staring at him. 'She will find the perfect guy for her and she will totally forger about me, but I don't think that I am ever going to forget about her though. She is the first girl that has actually liked me and not my money, or my name, and if it wasn't for my father I could have her. I hate him because she is exactly the kind of girl that would make me fall so deeply in love with her without me having to worry about her hurting me and to give me a reason to live and not to turn to the dark side, but Father always has to spoil things doesn't he?'

"I'm finished professor." Hermoine said as she walked over to Dumbledore and handed him her answers.

"I'm finished too," Draco said as he too walked up to Dumbledore's desk.

"O.k. since dinner is probably already over you can go back to your common room and summon a house elf and have them deliver what you want. And as head boy and girl you both will be the first to receive your results and to go on your dates, so the other students can see how it is done. Ok?"

"Ok professor" Hermoine and Draco both said at the same time

As they walked out the door Professor McGonagall was walking in.

"I have figured out Miss Grangers and Mister Malfoys matches." Dumbledore said to McGonagall as she walked in and closed the door.

"But there the only two that have filled a for out…  You don't mean that they love each other?"

"Yes that is exactly what I mean. I felt some very strong emotions between them and I sense that Draco is pushing Miss Granger away because he is scared of what his Father would do to her, But once they once they have been revealed as each others matches I assume they will come to me to get help about what to do about Lucius, and I will most gladly do all that I can to help them"

"But Lucius will have plenty of way to get to him, and he can."

"I have a few ideas up my sleeve" Dumbledore interrupted her.

" Um what do you want to eat?" Draco asked Hermoine as the House elf stood the beaming up at them, Pleased to be of service to the most important students in the school

"I don't care really what ever they have left from supper will be fine. I don't want to be any trouble to them. They work to hard any ways."

"But misses, It wont be no trouble at all, we be happy to make something special for the head girl and boy. You works hard and yous need the nourishment."

"Yea, Just bring us what ever you had at dinner. I'm sure that will be fine," Draco said to the house elf who beamed and hurriedly left the room.

"So, um, are you um ex-ex-excited about the um matchmaker?" Draco stuttered.

'What the HELL is wrong with me? I NEVER stutter. What has this girl done to me? I HATE you father. My life could be perfect with her!'

"Yea. I guess. I need to get over some _people _who don't want me"

'Why is he stuttering? He never stutters'

"Who wouldn't want you?" he asked quickly until he realized that she was talking about him.

"Oh, sorry. I do want you and I have been thinking constantly trying to find some way to get around my father but there is no way, and I don't want to hurt you, and I know that if my father found out he would kill you, and I couldn't stand the fact that it was my fault."

Just then the house elf came in with their food, and they ate in silence, then said goodnight.

Once again both the sleeps were disturbed, so they woke up felling exhausted and two missed nights of sleep really showed on their faces.

When Hermoine saw his face she knew that he had gone through the same thing that she had the night before, and that he wasn't lying about trying to protect her, so that made it a little easier to understand him.

'At least we can be civil now instead of biting each others heads off when ever we talk. It will make it easier to get through this year.' she thought as she walked down to class, which was Care of Magical Creatures, with the slytherins. There fist class together since school had started.

"Hey everybody! Granger tried to straighten her hair. Didn't work very well did it?" Pansy yelled as Hermoine, Harry, and Ron walked towards Hagrid's cabin.

Draco walked up right behind him so he didn't have to wonder why all the slytherins were laughing. He hoped that they wouldn't expect him to harp on Hermoine because he didn't actually think that he could do it or stand to see the hurt look on her face if he did.

As soon as she saw him Pansy rushed forward to hug him

"Oh Draco. I haven't seen you in so long. Why didn't you come to dinner last night? I saved you a seat snookums. I missed you. You didn't even come down to the dungeons to see me last night. And I had a very cute out fit picked out just for my Draky Poo." She pouted. 

Then her mood suddenly changed "did you see grangers hair? She actually thinks it looks better!"

"Pansy! Shut the HELL up. You saw her hair like two days ago, and it looks a lot better than yours does. And I thought I BROKE UP WITH YOU?"

Pansy looked up at him, then turned to walk away then wheeled back around and shouted  

"That Mud blood really got to you didn't she?"

"I told you once SHUT THE HELL UP. NOW before I out a silencoius spell on you, or worse." Draco shouted back

No of the onlookers new what they we talking about other than Hermoine, and it made her furious. 'How does Pansy know about Draco and me? She must have dared him to do it. I am so glad nothing else happened. He really is horrible. I guess when they say always trust your first instinct, there right!' she thought bitterly as Hagrid came out of his cabin.

"Ok every Body! Ya'll settle down Nuthin is that important that it should be ruptin or lesson. We have busy day head o us now so let get ta working." He said trying to call them down.

Hermoine was dazed through out all of her lesson that day. 'I have to confront him about it. He has to have another reason. Maybe Pansy just saw him kissing her and he had bribed her into not telling.' She thought as she walked back up to the common room after lessons. 'There has to be a reason!' she almost wailed out loud.

When she got to the common room, Draco was already sitting in front of the fire and as soon as she walked in he jumped up.

He had been waiting for her to get there so he could try to explain. He knew that she had tribally figured it out. She was smarter than all the other girls he had liked, and he had to tell her how he felt, and if she felt the same way.

"Hermoine. Let me explain. I know you probably figured it out because you're so smart." He said quickly.

She thought about interrupting him and telling him just to leave her alone for a little while, but when she saw the worried look on his face, she knew that he would explain everything she was going to ask him about.

"Yes, Pansy did make a bet with me to go in and kiss you, but when I did I realized that I really did like you, and I wanted to ask you to be my girl friend so bad on the train but I knew what my father would think, and I didn't want us to have to hide our relation ship, but if you feel the same way that I do…"

Hermoine placing her lips against his cut him off. 

He quickly closed his eyes, then put his arms around Hermoine's waits as she slid her arms around his neck.

They finally pulled apart and just stared at each other. 

"If nobody knows that we are together other than us, then how can your father find out?" she asked in a mischievous tone.

"I guess your right.    Hermoine?"

"Yea Draco?"

"Um, will you be my girl friend?"

"Yes I will my Slytherin Prince"

"Prince huh?" Draco said with a curious look

"If I'm a prince, then you must be an angel."

"I wouldn't go that far, but everyone has there own opinion." She said the smiled before he leaned in to kiss her again

They went up to her room and laid in her bed talking almost all night then she fell asleep in her arms.

Since the next day was Saturday they didn't have to get up early, and when she finally did wake up it took a second before the events of the night before came back to her.

'I can't believe how good this feels. I finally feel complete.'

She turned over to find Draco staring right back at her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as she turned over

"I was thinking how good this feels, and how complete you make me feel."She said then blushed because she had actually told him what she was thinking.

"Well then, you're just going to have to get used to it because you're not getting rid of me any time soon."

"You actually think that even if you wanted to leave that I would let you?" she said playfully. 

"Your stuck with me now!" she added

"I can get used to that." He said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'm going to go take a shower. Why don't you summon an elf and get us some breakfast brought up?" he said then walked out towards his own room

'I am so glad he didn't try to pressure me into having sex with him. He is the only guy now that I would even consider doing it with, but I'm just not ready, and he understands. He's not at all like everyone thinks he is.' she thought to her self before getting out of bed to get out of her school clothes from the day before that she had fallen asleep in and going to summon Dobby to bring them some food.

A/N- this is a really long chapter. It has 7,740 words!!!  I'm proud of myself. It only took about 30 minutes. But my arms are killing me!!

Thanks to FantasyIsMyLife,

Apollonia

And sucker for HermioneDraco for reviewing. I hope you read my authors notes about it all being explained, and if you need me to go into more detail about it let me know!

 I really need the encouragement to keep on writing, so if you enjoy the story or have any ideas, send me a review. It doesn't have to be long, and if you have any stories tell me their name, and I'll go and read them and review. I accept any reviews, even if they are telling me that the story sucks, if that's what you really thin. Flames are more than welcome but if you do send a flame, please tell me why you don't like it, so I can try to fix it. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
